


Реки Дублина

by mila007



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, X-Men RPF
Genre: Action, Crime Scenes, Crossover, Detectives, Dublin (City), Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Magic, Rivers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: На дублинском кладбище Гласневин за два дня две женщины найдены убитыми. К расследованию привлекаются детективы Джеймс Макэвой и Дженнифер Лоуренс, но очень быстро выясняется, что дело это – не совсем простое, и без участия суперинтенданта Майкла Фассбендера (по совместительству – верховного мага Дублина) решить его будет нелегко.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Cherik Fassavoy Reverse.
> 
> В качестве сотрудников дублинской полиции были взяты реальные люди, в качестве представителей магического Дублина - оригинальные персонажи. Основы и принципы магии позаимствованы в мире Бена Аароновича, но могут не соответствовать ему на 100%.
> 
> Благодарности:  
> \- Артеру Two_Flower - за прекрасную вдохновившую меня заявку (http://i.imgur.com/Ceid4WO.jpg) и за то, что вытерпел и не послал такого безалаберного автора! Надеюсь, текст возместил все мои метания и достаточно позднюю сдачу текста)  
> \- Бете Die_Glocke - за то, что она есть и терпит мое нытье, вопли, слезы, крики и творческие депрессии.  
> \- Ну и Бену Аароновичу за “Реки Лондона” и вдохновение!

Вечер пятницы в Дублинском замке ничем не отличался от вечера любого другого рабочего дня в Национальном бюро криминальных расследований – работа находилась всегда и везде, преступники, к сожалению, не жили в ритме офисного планктона. Майкл с порога окинул взглядом муравейник, созданный длинными рядами столов, между которыми туда-сюда сновали детективы и их многочисленные помощники, и тяжело вздохнул. Работать не хотелось жутко, хотелось домой, к камину, и желательно – вместе с Джеймсом. Но Джеймса еще нужно было выковырять отсюда.

– О, суперинтендант Фассбендер! – Его появление, наконец, заметила местная первая леди – красавица и умница детектив Дженнифер Лоуренс. Ей бы в кино с такой внешностью сниматься, а не за преступниками гоняться. Впрочем, Майкл знал, что подобных комментариев лучше не делать – удар Джен ставил мастер своего дела. – Какими судьбами? Если за Джейми, то я вам его не отдам!

– Привет, Джен. Да, Джеймс уже жаловался, что вас снова в пару поставили. Я предлагал ему принести бутылку шотландского виски суперинтенданту Сингеру в качестве взятки, но…

– Майкл, какими судьбами? – Суперинтендант Брайан Сингер появился будто бы из-под земли, в очередной раз подтверждая слухи о мистическом чутье на любое упоминание своего имени всуе. – И зачем ты подбиваешь моих подчиненных на нарушение закона? Тем более, ты знаешь, что я виски не пью…

– ...с тех самых пор, как тебя после последней нашей пьянки домой не пустили. Да, помню. – Майкл с улыбкой пожал протянутую руку. С Брайаном они начали работать много лет назад, и тот тогда был еще простым детективом. Когда же он стал начальником отдела убийств и был допущен в круг посвященных о той стороне Дублина, их сотрудничество потихоньку превратилось в хорошую дружбу. – Я вообще-то по делу. Сэр Йен попросил заскочить к нему на огонек, на новоприбывших женщин посмотреть.

– О, вы думаете, что… – Сингер сделал неопределенный жест рукой. Дженнифер перевела недоуменный взгляд с начальника на Майкла.

Майкл помотал головой:

– По первому трупу Джеймс ничего не заметил, по второму мы еще не общались. Но если сэр Йен просит, я не могу ему отказать.

– Хорошо. Джен, проведешь суперинтенданта Фассбендера в морг? Заодно расскажи все, что есть по этому делу. – Сингер вновь повернулся к Майклу. – С твоего позволения, я поручил расследование Лоуренс и Макэвою. Если все же окажется, что опасения Маккелена не напрасны, вам будет проще сработаться.

– Да, спасибо. – Майкл хлопнул Сингера по плечу и посмотрел на Дженнифер. – Идем?

 

Вотчина патологоанатома и по совместительству самого веселого человека во всем бюро располагалась в подвалах Дублинского замка. Когда-то тут стояли винные стеллажи, теперь же располагались холодильники. Йен Маккелен был во всех смыслах самым старым сотрудником бюро, однако это нисколько не сказывалось ни на его работе, ни на жизненной позиции – большего задиры и весельчака Майкл не встречал в своей жизни. За исключением разве что Джеймса. Видимо, шотландские корни обоих давали о себе знать.

– О, Майкл, мальчик мой, ты наконец-то почтил нас своим присутствием, – зычный и властный голос с ярко выраженный лондонским акцентом (за который иначе чем “сэром” Маккелена не называли) привычно прогрохотал под арочными сводами. – А я думал, ты совсем забыл про старого Йена.

– Что вы, сэр Йен, я бы никогда… – напустив на себя вид провинившегося школьника, поддержал игру Майкл. – Но сами знаете – дела, дела…

– Муж молодой дома, опять же…

– Сэр Йен!.. И, поверьте, я дома чаще него бываю!

– Да знаю я. Потому что он у меня тоже чаще тебя бывает! Эх, если бы не мои годы, я бы не упустил шанса увести молодчика, – Маккелен рассмеялся и подмигнул стоявшей рядом с ними Дженнифер. Затем пожал руку Майклу. – Пошли, покажу “новеньких”. Джеймс как раз с ними возится.

– Добрый вечер. – В прозекторской, кроме слабо улыбнувшегося ему Джеймса, Майкл увидел еще и помощника Маккелена. – Что у нас тут?

– Два трупа. Женщины, сорока и пятидесяти четырех лет, – Дженнифер говорила быстро и четко, как по писаному. Хотя Майкл был уверен, что блокнот для записей она не доставала. – Имена установлены – Энн Лизбет Мей и Сандра О’Шелли. Тела были обнаружены на Гласневинском кладбище. Энн Лизбет найдена позавчера вечером, а вчера около полудня сообщили о трупе миссис О’Шелли. Обе были найдены неподалеку от колумбария.

Майкл в задумчивости изучал лежащие перед ним тела. Видимых повреждений ни на одной из женщин не было.

– Что они делали на кладбище? И какая-то связь между женщинами, кроме места гибели, есть?

– Да, они обе – католички и прихожанки церкви Сестер Святой Веры, – подал голос Джеймс. – Которая располагается как раз в Гласневине.

– Преступление на почве веры? – мрачно предположила Дженнифер. Ее недовольство было понятным – такие дела всегда одни из самых неприятных, особенно принимая во внимание то, с каким рвением на них набрасывается пресса. Притом что ярой верующей Дженнифер не была, скорее наоборот. И именно поэтому преступления на религиозной почве всегда выбивали ее из колеи – как можно спорить и идти на убийство (порицаемое любой монотеистической верой) из-за эфемерных различий в мифологии?

Майкл оглянулся на девушку через плечо и ободряюще улыбнулся. 

– Будем надеяться, что ты не права. Сэр Йен, что послужило причиной смерти?

– Удушение.

Майкл вновь внимательно посмотрел на тела.

– Но…

– Отсутствуют странгуляционные борозды, да. – Маккелен развел руками. – Более того, снаружи вообще нет никаких повреждений. Зато под кожей мышцы и кости повреждены, как при повешении. Я более показательного раздробленного позвонка в жизни не встречал.

– И так у обеих?

– Совпадение характера повреждений стопроцентное. Потому я и вызвал тебя. Один труп – это была бы случайность, но два… Я не верю в такие совпадения.

Майкл тоже не верил. Он склонился над первым телом, прикрыв глаза и сосредотачиваясь на _вестигии_. Ничего, практически ничего. Запах сырой земли, терпкость травы, холод и… пустота. Но это все – кладбищенское, никак не указывающее на причину. К тому же, даже с учетом того, что тело пролежало в прозекторской почти два дня, следы были слишком слабыми, чересчур ненавязчивыми.

Майкл поднял взгляд на Джеймса. Тот выглядел слегка бледным, хмурился и беспрестанно тер висок. Он никогда не любил подолгу находиться в прозекторской – запахи формалина и трупных выделений, неприятные для людей, его гиперчувствительному носу устраивали настоящий ад.

– Ты тут тоже ничего не нашел?

Он покачал головой.

– Я тут подозрительно ничего не нашел. Совсем. Как будто кто-то старательно убирал за собой.

Майкл подошел ко второму столу и склонился над телом миссис О’Шелли. Вначале не было ничего, кроме уже знакомой земли, травы и холода. Затем внезапно – резкое дуновение ветра, вскрик, запах пропитанной чем-то веревки, затягивающаяся на шее петля и ощущение холода – будто из окружающего мира внезапно высосали все тепло. Встряхнув головой, Майкл отшатнулся. Мигом оказавшийся рядом Джеймс подхватил его под руку.

Дженнифер перевела взгляд с напарника на суперинтенданта, затем посмотрела на недовольно нахмурившегося Маккелена.

– Какого черта здесь произошло? – наконец, нарушила тишину девушка.

Майкл покачал головой.

– Именно это мне бы и хотелось узнать.

 

Уехать из замка Майклу все же пришлось в одиночестве – Джеймс с Дженнифер остались вместе с Маккеленом оформлять протоколы. Правда, сэр Йен пообещал через полтора часа выгнать их взашей – потому что, в отличие от молодежи, понимал, как важно уделять время и работе, и личной жизни.

Освободившиеся пару часов Майкл решил провести с пользой – заехал в супермаркет за продуктами, и когда в начале десятого в дверном замке зазвенели ключи, он уже заканчивал жарить стейки.

– Какие запахи! – с порога крикнул Джеймс. – Ты сегодня решил побаловать меня домашней кухней?

– Может, это послужит достаточной мотивацией, чтобы ты пораньше домой возвращался, – фыркнул Майкл, переворачивая кусок мяса. 

Джеймс вошел на кухню, обнял Майкла и поцеловал в щеку.

– Тебе тут письмо пришло, – он похлопал конвертом по плечу.

– Давай, мой руки и за стол! – Майкл обнял его в ответ, затем подтолкнул к двери. – Все дела – потом. 

– Сейчас, господин суперинтендант. Но письмо все же глянь. Печать уж больно занятная.

Джеймс положил конверт на стол и, шлепнув Майкла по заднице, поспешил переодеваться и умываться. Усмехнувшись, Майкл выключил газ и потянулся за тарелками. Лишь расставив на столе посуду и разложив ужин, он вытер руки и наконец-то взял письмо. М-да, Джеймс был прав, что торопил Майкла с просмотром почты. Монограмма в углу конверта – перехлестывающая через край волна* – выглядела многообещающе.

– Чего хочется госпоже Толке?

Майкл отложил конверт, так и не распечатав.

– Давай сначала поужинаем, а дела – после. Не хочу портить аппетит.

– И какой ты после этого верховный маг Дублина? – поддразнил Джеймс, устраиваясь за столом и с удовольствием жмурясь от витающих запахов. – Ай-яй-яй, мистер Фассбендер, не ожидал от вас такой безответственности.

– Вредничающие шотландцы не получают десерта! – хмыкнул Майкл, устраиваясь напротив.

– Ты не настолько жесток, – хмыкнул Джеймс, подтягивая к себе миску с салатом и накладывая полную тарелку. – И ты меня любишь!

– Порой сам удивляюсь, за что, – закатил глаза Майкл.

Легкость и непринужденность беседы постепенно исчерпывала себя по мере того, как тарелки пустели, а белеющий на столешнице конверт все больше притягивал внимание.

– Давай я уберу тарелки. А ты посмотри, что от тебя понадобилось госпоже Толке. Что-то подсказывает мне, что это как-то связано с происшествиями в Гласневине.

– Интуиция?

– Нюх.

Майкл вздохнул. Лучше бы это была интуиция. Ее еще можно обмануть. А вот нюх Джеймса – никогда.

Из конверта выпал аккуратно сложенный пополам листок плотной бумаги. На таком обычно приглашения на свадьбы присылают. Или на похороны.

_“Майкл! Была бы рада видеть вас завтра к 10:00 для обсуждения событий, происходящих на моей территории. С уважением, Т.”_

Майкл выругался сквозь зубы.

– Этого стоило ожидать, – Джеймс беззастенчиво читал письмо из-за плеча Майкла. – Гласневин – ее территория, а Сестры Святой Веры находятся под ее непосредственным покровительством.

– Я до последнего надеялся, что это случайное совпадения. В Дублине последние годы спокойно.

– Да, с самого моего переезда более крупных скандалов не случалось.

– С самой нашей регистрации, ты хотел сказать, – хмыкнул Майкл. Затем поднялся и, потянувшись, хитро посмотрел на стоящего рядом Джеймса. – Идем в спальню. 

– А как же посуда?

– Завтра вымоешь. У меня на сегодня закончилось кухонное настроение. Хочу десерта.

Джеймс хищно сверкнул глазами.

– А как же угроза лишить меня сладкого?

– Вот завтра и лишу, – не слушая больше возражений, Майкл потянул Джеймса на себя и пресек все возможные возражения поцелуем. Впрочем, Джеймс не особо возражал.

 

Утро наступило слишком рано – в шесть у Джеймса зазвонил будильник, и Майкл больше не смог уснуть. Позевывая, он выгнал завозившегося в душе Джеймса готовить завтрак, а сам полез под горячую воду.

– Ты мог бы еще поспать, тебе же только к десяти на встречу. – Джеймс встретил его на кухне кружкой кофе и поцелуем в щеку.

– А смысл? Так я лучше тебя подкину на работу, а потом поеду к Толке. Что у вас с Джен сегодня на повестке дня?

– На мне – Сестры Святой Веры. Что, кто, откуда, зачем. С учетом, что это один из подопечных орденов Толки, я бы попросил тебя поспрашивать ее конкретно, не было ли проблем или угроз с этой стороны Дублина. Дженнифер вчера еще оставалась раскапывать информацию по Гласневину – кто захоронен, где и когда. Я попросил ее обратить внимание на последние захоронения – если убивать начали только сейчас, то весьма возможно, что в этом замешан кто-то из недавно поселившихся там “жителей”.

– Думаешь, это все же по нашей с тобой части?

– Ну, ты сам считывал _вестигии_. Рискну предположить, что ты ощутил то же, что и я, возможно, сильнее.

– Призрак. Висельник.

– Или палач. Веревка на обоих может указывать.

Джеймс расставил на столе тарелки с тостами, сыром и беконом. Затем разложил по мисочкам дымящуюся кашу.

– Ты опять меня овсянкой травишь? – Майкл недовольно потыкал ложкой в сероватую массу в ярко-зеленой миске.

– Сэр Йен весьма рекомендовал кормить мужа вкусной и полезной пищей. Меду? Изюму?

Майкл вздохнул и, отмахнувшись, постарался как можно быстрее съесть это – остыв, оно совершенно теряло всякий вкус. Джеймс же, напротив, так не считал – щедро приправив кашу медом и сухофруктами, он с видимым удовольствием занялся завтраком. Майкл всегда поражался необъяснимой любви мужа к овсянке – это был один из его немногих недостатков.

– Кстати, если откинуть _вестигии_ , ты ощутил на жертвах что-нибудь подозрительное?

Джеймс помотал головой.

– Там были только запахи кладбища и людей. Ничего постороннего. Никого постороннего. А призраки не пахнут.

– А если бы это был не призрак, а знакомый обеим дамам человек?

– Я бы ощутил. Близкое физическое взаимодействие – объятие, поцелуй, секс, драка – оставляет на обоих людях запахи определенной концентрации. На первой жертве следов частого и активного взаимодействия с другими людьми не было вообще. На второй – был, но это ее муж. Он приходил на опознание, и я узнал его запах.

Майкл нахмурился.

– Жаль, к делу не приложишь твоего нюха.

– Причем ни к одному, – хмуро улыбнулся Джеймс.

Майкл сердито стукнул ложкой о тарелку.

– Глупость какая.

– Не бесись. Скажи спасибо, что меня вообще оставили в городе.

– К черту! Что за расовые предрассудки?!

– Нас, оборотней, есть за что не любить. А уж если мы шотландцы…

– Я все равно поговорю при удобном случае с Лиффи. Толка тебя и так любит за прошлую помощь. Мне кажется, если склонить еще и Лиффи на нашу сторону, то…

– Майкл, не стоит. – Джеймс протянул руку и накрыл ладонь мужа своей. – Дублин и без того темными водами** славен.

Майкл вздохнул.

– Ладно, поехали. Если выйдем сейчас, я успею не только закинуть тебя в офис, но и узнать, не нашла ли чего вчера Дженнифер.

 

Поговорить с Дженнифер он не успел – до Дублинского замка пришлось ехать кружным путем из-за перекрытого моста, так что времени оставалось только на поцеловать Джеймса и направиться в сторону Гласневина. Толка жутко не любила, когда на ее встречи опаздывали.

"Толка-хаус" был небольшим семейным рестораном, который мог предоставить вам вкусный бизнес-ланч в будний день, уютные столики для пятничного вечера и целые залы на выходные – для празднования свадеб, крестин, дней рождения и чего только бы вы не захотели. Майкл не очень любил подобные места – они были чересчур многолюдными и, хотя имели свой определенный шарм, все же сильно уступали в его личном хит-параде заведений старым пабам в центре и небольшим кофейням на берегу Лиффи. Впрочем, о последнем Толке совершенно точно лучше не сообщать.

Толка была нетипичной ирландкой – слишком спокойной и чрезмерно степенной. Одевалась она всегда просто – строгие брюки, белые блузы, редкая нитка жемчуга на шее, приталенный пиджак. Рыжие, слегка тронутые сединой волосы были всегда затянуты в тугой узел, отчего тонко выщипанные брови еще более приподнимались, оставляя на лице выражение легкого, слегка брезгливого изумления всем происходящим. Своей чопорностью она скорее напоминала английских дам, чем ирландскую реку. Этим она и нравилась Майклу.

– Суперинтендант Фассбендер, приятно вас видеть. – Она протянула ладонь ребром вверх – для рукопожатия, а не для поцелуя.

– Госпожа Толка, безмерно рад. – Майкл ответил на по-мужски крепкое рукопожатие. – Хотелось бы, конечно, встречи при иных обстоятельствах.

– Мне тоже. Садитесь. – Она подвела его к одному из столиков с видом на внутренний дворик с аккуратным искусственным прудом, где плавали утки.

– Кофе? Завтрак? 

Майкл вежливо отказался, не дожидаясь привычной формулировки о ненанесении вреда.

– Я бы хотела еще раз извиниться за столь поспешный вызов. Но уже двое моих людей погибли на моей территории.

– Вы не считаете это несчастным случаем?

– Я считаю это убийством. – Толка спокойно смотрела ему в глаза. Майкл вздохнул.

– Это официальное заявление?

– Если тебе нужно – будет официальным, – внезапно сменила тон Толка. Враз ее плечи поникли, и она устало откинулась в кресле. – Майкл, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не верю в подобные случайности. Если бы погибла одна… но две – это уже слишком. Я боюсь за моих девочек.

Майкл покачал головой. 

– Мне не нужно заявления. Со вчерашнего вечера я взял это дело под личный контроль. С вашей стороны мне необходимо полное сотрудничество и предоставление всех данных, которые у вас есть. Вы же проводите свое расследование?

Толка кивнула.

– Айзек занимается этим.

Майкл наклонил голову, стараясь не выдавать своего удивления. Айзек был одним из самых сильных магов Дублина. Нет, до Майкла он не дотягивал, но в кризисной ситуации неприятностей доставил бы немало. А еще он был спутником Толки более сорока лет. И с ним стоило считаться хотя бы поэтому.

– Могу я поговорить с Айзеком?

– Конечно. Он сейчас на кладбище. Просил принести извинения, что не успевает к утреннему чаю. Но мы можем к нему прогуляться.

– Думаю, так будет даже лучше. Мне все равно нужно осмотреть место происшествия самому.

– Идем, я тебя провожу. – С этими словами Толка стремительно поднялась и направилась к выходу из ресторана. Майклу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.

 

Хмурый Айзек встретил их у ворот кладбища. Это был высокий и достаточно стройный, лишь слегка начавший оплывать мужчина, застывший в возрасте сорока лет. В отличие от Толки, он никогда не уделял особого внимания своему внешнему виду – старые потертые джинсы, тяжелые армейские ботинки, заляпанные грязью, расстегнутая теплая куртка и болтающийся на шее шарф вкупе с криво завязанными в хвост волосами создавали впечатление то ли фермера из глубинки, то ли рокера с перепою.

Майкл пожал протянутую руку.

– Что нашел?

– _Вестигии_.

– Это плохо.

– Ты не представляешь, насколько. – Он передернул плечами и поманил за собой.

К кладбищам Майкл относился спокойно. Не боялся, но и трепета душевного не испытывал. Скорее принимал как данность, неизбежность и часть работы. 

– Первая жертва была найдена в конце вот этой аллеи, почти рядом с колумбарием. Вторая – практически у самого колумбария. – Айзек провел их с Толкой к концу аллеи, где под деревом уже накопилась изрядная горка цветов и свечей. 

– Откуда цветы? – Майкл наклонился, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то. От цветов несло душной скорбью.

– Сестры Святой Веры.

Майкл нахмурился:

– Толка, я полагаю, будет лучше, если ты временно запретишь им приходить сюда.

– Ты думаешь, это может быть опасно?

Майкл пожал плечами и пошел к колумбарию. Айзек был прав – тут не просто _вестигии_. Кроме них тут был довольно неприятный осадок постороннего присутствия. Земля, сырость, мокрая веревка, тяжелый смех, переходящий в хрип. И холод. Будто льющийся отовсюду, затапливающий собой мир. Те же ощущения, что и при осмотре трупа О’Шелли. И в то же время – что-то не так. Какая-то фальшь, как и в морге. Духи… Обычно подобное ощущение холода исходит от вампиров, но никак не от духов. 

– Я думаю, это какой-то потревоженный дух. Причем, скорее всего – повешенный, – подал голос Айзек. Майкл неопределенно пожал плечами. Толка тревожно посмотрела на них:

– Я так понимаю, ниоткуда он взяться не мог?

– Скорее всего, призванный. Но следы какие-то странные. Будто… – Майкл поискал сравнения, но слов не нашел. – Мне стоит поднять кое-какие архивы. Если найдете что-то со своей стороны – свяжитесь со мной как можно быстрее.

Толка согласно кивнула и пожала руку Майклу.

– Спасибо за то, что так быстро отреагировал.

– Мы все отреагировали поздно, – покачал головой Майкл.

 

Дойдя до машины, он первым делом достал телефон и набрал Дженнифер.

– Привет. Как продвигается поиск информации по Гласневину?

– И вам не хворать, суперинтендант Фассбендер, – голос Дженнифер звучал устало. – Вы когда-нибудь пытались поднять архивы кладбища, чья история уходит в середину девятнадцатого века?

– Нет. Но если тебе от этого станет легче, то я был вынужден выучить латынь, поскольку специфика моей работы такова, что половина литературы по ней написана именно на этом древнем языке.

– Окей, вы выиграли, – вздохнула Джен. – Вы вообще по поводу чего звоните?

– Хочу попросить тебя составить список всех возможных висельников или палачей, захороненных на этом кладбище.

Тишина, заполнившая эфир, заставила Майкла недоуменно взглянуть на телефон – не разъединило ли их?

– Вы сейчас серьезно? – наконец уточнила Дженнифер.

– Серьезнее некуда. Это очень важно. А также составь, пожалуйста, отдельный список захоронений за последние… – Майкл задумался. – Наверное, за последние два месяца. Дольше – вряд ли.

– Ок. Куда вам это скинуть?

– Я не буду сегодня возле компьютера. Так что передай Джеймсу. Но если найдешь что-то интересное, то просто сразу звони мне.

– Договорились.

– Спасибо большое!

 

Звонок о нахождении третьего тела настиг Майкла на полпути в Дублинский замок. Убрав телефон обратно в бардачок, Майкл побарабанил пальцами по рулю, потом решил все же доехать до бюро расследований. Джеймс уже стоял у ворот и, не дожидаясь приглашения, устроился на пассажирском сиденье.

– У тебя есть хорошие новости?

– Никаких, – помотал головой Джеймс. – У Сестер Святой Веры никогда не было никаких проблем ни с законом, ни с судебными тяжбами, ни со злопыхателями. Они никому не мешали, ни с кем не конфликтовали и, слава любому богу, исламистами тут тоже не пахнет. Так что это не религия.

– Судя по тому, что я видел на кладбище, – это магия.

– Извечный конфликт, – хмыкнул Джеймс.

– Можешь набрать Айзека? – Майкл кивнул на бардачок, в котором лежал телефон. – Мы уходили с кладбища вместе с ним и Толкой. Ее я пока не хочу выдергивать, а вот с ним еще бы раз поговорить.

– Без проблем.

Джеймс включил динамик и поднес телефон к Майклу, внимательно следившему за дорогой. На четвертом гудке трубку сняли.

– Айзек? Привет, это Майкл.

– Привет. Что-то случилось?

– Ты с Толкой? 

– Нет, я вернулся домой. Роюсь в библиотеке – мне не нравятся следы на кладбище. Это какой-то неправильной дух.

Джеймс фыркнул, но смолчал.

– Но убивает он правильно. Айзек, у нас третья жертва. 

Айзек выругался. Майкл мысленно поддержал его.

– Я сам сообщу Толке.

– Спасибо, я это и хотел у тебя попросить.

– Я маякну, если что-то найду.

– Спасибо, – ответил Майкл. Из трубки донеслись короткие гудки.

 

Тело третьей жертвы находилось прямо возле дерева, под которым лежали цветы и свечи. Майкл вздохнул:

– Я просил Толку ограничить посещения кладбища.

– Возможно, не всех успели оповестить. Ты чувствуешь что-то?

Майкл повел головой и втянул холодный воздух полной грудью. Сырость, земля, смех, веревка, хрип. Холод и пустота.

– Да. Но меньше, чем должен. И… слишком прицельно. Такое ощущение, будто...

– ...будто кто-то нарочно оставлял след?

– Более того, будто кто-то нарочно оставлял именно этот след!

Джеймс внимательно посмотрел на Майкла и кивнул.

– Я чую тут тебя, Толку и Айзека. Его – сильнее всех.

– Он пробыл тут все утро.

– Можешь провести меня так, как вы ходили тут утром?

Они пошли. Джеймс внимательно всматривался и принюхивался, ища ответы.

– Он очень долго пробыл возле дерева. Там его запах и присутствие наиболее ярко выражены, – комментировал Джеймс вполголоса. – Вы заходили в колумбарий? Нет? Я так и думал. А он заходил. Пару раз, с разных сторон. Будто что-то искал.

– Он не упоминал ни о чем таком.

Они вошли в колумбарий. Воздух там оказался холоднее уличного. Майкл зажмурился, с головой ныряя в _вестигии_. Когда он открыл глаза, картинка частично встала на место:

– Наш убийца обитает где-то здесь.

Джеймс повел носом и нахмурился:

– Ненавижу призраков. Ничем не пахнут.

Когда, обыскав колумбарий вдоль и поперек, они вышли на улицу, уже начинало темнеть, и команда экспертов сворачивала свои фургоны. Тело увезли час назад.

– Перерыв на кофе? – предложил Джеймс, глядя на часы.

– Ты вообще сегодня обедал?

Джеймс помотал головой.

– Я так и думал, – улыбнулся Майкл. – Идем, накормлю тебя, а потом вернешься к работе.

– Вот в такие моменты я понимаю, зачем вышел за тебя.

Майкл рассмеялся и взъерошил Джеймсу волосы.

 

Они заканчивали обед, когда телефон Джеймса зазвонил.

– О, это Джен, – отложив вилку, Джеймс принял вызов. – Привет, дорогая. Какие новости? 

– Муж твой рядом? А то у меня новости по его запросу, а он трубку не берет.

– Одну секундочку. – Джеймс пересел на диванчик к Майклу и, прижавшись вплотную, выкрутил звук на телефоне на максимум – включать динамик в ресторане было неуместно, оставалось надеяться на то, что так им обоим будет хорошо слышно. – Мы слушаем.

– Суперинтендант, вы спрашивали про висельников и свежие захоронения? Пожалуй, вас это заинтересует. Не далее чем три недели назад подземные воды вновь размыли городское кладбище, и разнесенным останкам пришлось в срочном порядке искать новое место захоронения. Угадайте с трех раз, куда останки перезахоронили.

– Среди них была та категория, про которую я тебя спрашивал? – старательно подбирая слова, спросил Майкл.

– И это еще одно совпадение вам в копилку. Некий Коннор Маккуинн в конце девятнадцатого века убил двенадцать женщин, пока не был пойман полицией и приговорен к повешению.

– Попался, – одними губами произнес Джеймс.

– Спасибо, Дженнифер. Ты провела отличную работу!

– Не за что. Так, я все результаты на почту вам и Джеймсу сбросила. Пойду сейчас к сэру Йену – заключение еще не готово, конечно, но предварительной информацией по нашей последней жертве он обещал поделиться.

– Я присоединюсь к вам, как только смогу, – сказал Джеймс. 

– Ок, – не прощаясь, Дженнифер сбросила звонок.

Джеймс не спешил отсаживаться от Майкла, лишь аккуратно положил телефон на стол между ними. Майкл обнял его левой рукой за плечи, а правой начал выстукивать рваный ритм на столешнице.

– Кажется, мне стоит встретиться с Лиффи и прояснить вопрос подземных потопов. Это либо она, либо Поддл.

– Готов поспорить на что угодно, это второй вариант! – невесело заметил Джеймс, подзывая официанта и прося у него счет. – Лиффи, может, и самая большая река в Дублине, но... Наша маленькая Анна и шагу не ступит без оглядки на маму Поддл. 

– Анна будет просто счастлива моей просьбе о встрече с мамочкой, – фыркнул Майкл. – В последний раз Поддл резвилась еще до меня, в девяностых***. Не хотелось бы теперь повторения.

– Что поделаешь.

– Мне стоит идти с тобой? – спросил Джеймс, когда они вышли из ресторана и Майкл достал сигареты.

– Не думаю, – покачал головой Майкл, выдыхая горький дым. – Лучше закончи с документами и сдай предварительный отчет Сингеру. Не хочу портить с ним отношения из-за того, что опять удержал в тайне информацию.

– И как ты со всеми этими делами разбирался до появления знающего меня? – фыркнул Джеймс.

– Мало сна и много виски.

Джеймс рассмеялся:

– Почти по-шотландски. Будь осторожен.

– Я всегда.

 

Лиффи назначила ему встречу в небольшой кофейне с видом на мост Джеймса Джойса. Майкл уже не раз сиживал с ней в этом уютном месте. Оно было простым, ни капельки не пафосным и, самое главное, относилось к одному из островков нейтральности, которые позволяли проводить встречи без оглядки на напитки, еду и ритуальные фразы, сопровождающие совместное принятие пищи.

Когда Майкл вошел в кофейню, Лиффи уже ждала его за угловым столиком, с книгой в одной руке и огромной кружкой какао – в другой. Она была одета в темно-серый свитер грубой вязки на пару размеров больше, отчего ее и без того стройная и миниатюрная фигурка казалась еще более тонкой и хрупкой.

– Лиффи, хорошего вечера!

– Майкл, я же просила, называй меня Анной****. – Она поднялась к нему навстречу и поцеловала в щеку. – Я не люблю формальностей.

– Что читаем? – полюбопытствовал Майкл, вешая пальто на вбитый в стену крючок и устраиваясь напротив Лиффи.

– Джойса, конечно же, что еще.

К ним подошел официант, и Майкл заказал кофе с виски и медом.

– Как дела? – непринужденно спросила Анна, уперев подбородок в сцепленные руки и задумчиво глядя на визави.

– Не очень хорошо. Не знаю, слышала ли ты об убийствах на Гласневине?

– Краем уха, но особо не интересовалась. Какие-то женщины убиты, да? А что?

Официант принес кофе, и Майкл поблагодарил его.

– Кто-то убивает не просто женщин. Кто-то убивает подопечных Толки.

Глаза Анны удивленно распахнулись за тяжелой роговой оправой очков.

– Майкл, ты же знаешь, что я бы…

– Я верю в твое здравомыслие и в наше обоюдное желание поддерживать если не дружеские, то хотя бы нейтральные отношения между реками. Но… Что ты можешь мне рассказать о подтопленном на днях городском кладбище?

Анна недоуменно смотрела на Майкла. Затем перевела взгляд на свое какао. Прикусила губу.

– Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что была не в курсе?

– Тебе – да. – Майкл пил кофе мелкими глотками и старался унять неприятное ощущение в груди. Необходимость разбирательства с сумасбродствами Поддл всегда выбивала его из колеи. – Я хочу встречи с Поддл.

Анна покачала головой.

– Ты знаешь ее позицию. Прости, она отказалась допускать тебя на свою территорию после…

Майкл хмыкнул. С самого его вступления на должность верховного мага Дублина у них с Поддл были прохладные отношения. Серый кардинал местного общества и не самая большая, зато фактически самая могущественная река Дублина невзлюбила Майкла с первого взгляда. Был ли тому виной его возраст (он был самым молодым верховным магом в истории Дублина) или политика нейтральности, которой он придерживался все эти годы, Майкл не знал. Даже Анна не могла объяснить эту прохладцу в отношениях никак иначе, чем очередной попавшей под хвост вожжой. По крайней мере, так было до того, как Майкл встретил Джеймса. Если раньше Поддл просто особо Майкла не жаловала, то после того, как "от него начало нести псиной", ее неприятие усилилось десятикратно. Будучи сущностью старой закалки, она считала отношения между людьми и низшими существами (к которым относила всех оборотней, вампиров, единорогов и прочих не-людей) неприемлемыми, а усугубляло ситуацию то, что Майкл с Джеймсом своих отношений не скрывали.

– Я в курсе. Но ты же понимаешь, что это уже не вопрос личного отношения?

– Я поговорю с ней. Я очень сильно надеюсь, что это совпадение.

– Я очень сильно хочу разделить твою точку зрения.

Остывший кофе Майкл допивал в тишине.

 

На следующее утро Майкл остался дома, зарывшись в библиотеке в поисках информации. Джеймс и Дженнифер собирались сегодня в Центр Маргарет Олвард побеседовать с остальными Сестрами Святой Веры. Пожелав хорошего дня и оставив Майклу кофе и круассанов, Джеймс ушел.

После второго часа поисков Майкл вспомнил про давным-давно заледеневший кофе. Улыбнувшись, он подогрел его светом – мелкое баловство, за которое его ругал наставник, считавший, что формы нельзя применять для вещей незначительных. Майкл же всегда стоял на стороне практичности.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, чтобы не крошить на книги, Майкл откусил круассан. Медленно жуя, он вновь и вновь обдумывал прочитанную информацию о духах, об одержимых, о контролируемых призраках. Во всех книгах было одно и то же – их след должен содержать в себе частицу места, где они покоятся, частицу их сущности, которую они вкладывают, частицу обстоятельства их смерти и частицу триггера – того, что заставило их стать призраками. Очень часто триггером выступали именно обстоятельства смерти. И если их мятежный дух – действительно найденный Дженнифер висельник Коннор Маккуин, то все ложилось в картину идеально: земля, сырость, холод, веревка, смех… Слишком идеально. Слишком по учебнику. И это очень не нравилось Майклу. 

Он отнес на кухню чашку и тарелку из-под круассанов и вновь уселся за книги. На этот раз – изучение заклинаний и обрядов призыва и контроля духов. Майкл всегда немного брезговал подобной информацией – тревожить мертвых всегда казалось ему чем-то неестественным, нарушающим установленный порядок. Впрочем, его мнением в данном случае особо никто и не интересовался.

Телефон зазвонил в тот миг, когда Майкл как раз был на середине описания ритуала вызова духа усопшего.

– Майкл? Слава богу! – голос Дженнифер звучал испуганно.

– Дженнифер, что стряслось?

– Мы на кладбище Гласневин. И тут творится какая-то чертовщина. Джеймс ранен. Он попросил позвонить тебе и…

Не дослушав до конца, Майкл вскочил и помчался к дверям.

– Где вы сейчас? Что с Джеймсом?

– Джеймс сказал передать тебе, что он удержит круг. И что это ревенант.

Майкл выругался сквозь зубы.

– Ты с ним?

– Да.

– Не отходи от него ни на шаг. И ни в коем случае не давай ему потерять сознание!

– Поняла.

Сунув телефон в карман кое-как наброшенного пальто, Майкл поспешил в гараж.

 

Дорога до Гласневина запомнилась ему смутно. Выставленная на крышу и включенная сирена во многом помогала, но светофоры будто сговорились, дружно переключаясь прямо перед Майклом. Он ругался сквозь зубы и молился всему, во что не верил, лишь бы с Джеймсом и Дженнифер все было хорошо.

Кладбище Гласневин просто фонило от выброшенной магии. Майкл чувствовал ее следы, даже не прикладывая для этого никаких усилий. 

Джеймса с Джен он обнаружил на ступеньках колумбария. Они были в центре круга, наскоро наполовину начерченного, наполовину насыпанного Джеймсом – в качестве подручных материалов он использовал кладбищенскую землю.

– Джеймс!

– Майкл, осторожно! 

Вначале из-за колонны колумбария показался огненный шар, а следом за ним мелькнула чья-то фигура. Развеивать шар времени не было, Майкл успел только перенаправить его, и дуб, не первое десятилетие росший на кладбищенском газоне, вспыхнул, как спичка, за миг выгорев дотла.

Внезапно нападавший оказался прямо перед Майклом, и он с удивлением узнал в нем...

– Айзек?! Какого?..

Айзек не удосужился ответить, вновь атакуя Майкла.

Мысленно костеря мага Толки почем зря, Майкл аккуратно отступал под сыплющимися на него заклинаниями, только защищаясь, но не атакуя в ответ. Это было нелегко – Айзек действительно был одним из сильнейших магов Дублина. Именно это и сдерживало Майкла от ответных атак – он не сомневался, что сможет дать отпор и выйти победителем из дуэли, но… Что-то тут было неладно. Сильнейшие маги никогда не слетают с катушек просто так.

Развеяв очередной летящий в него огненный шар, Майкл огляделся. Ему нужно было время для передышки и для разговора.

– Джеймс, – обходя по кругу Айзека, крикнул Майкл. – На чем держится твой круг?

– На земле. Волчья магия.

– Он выдержит атаки Айзека? 

– Сколько тебе нужно времени?

– Хотя бы… – Майкл задумался, и следующий шар пролетел в опасной близости от него, разбиваясь о капитель колонны колумбария и осыпая сидящих на ступеньках Джеймса и Дженнифер мелкой каменной крошкой. – Минут пять?

– Выдержит. На счет три.

– Раз… – начал отсчет Майкл.

– ...два… – Джеймс, опираясь на руку Дженнифер, подвинулся к краю круга, приготовившись его разорвать.

– ...ТРИ!

Майкл послал в Айзека сильный порыв ветра, сбивая того с ног, развернулся и прыгнул в разорванный Джеймсом круг. Как только Майкл приземлился внутри, Джеймс вновь запечатал круг и обессилено откинулся на руки Дженнифер. Порезы на его груди опять начали кровоточить.

– Джеймс! – испуганно воскликнул Майкл, забывая обо всем и опускаясь на колени рядом.

– Я в порядке. – Он попытался улыбнуться, но получилась лишь болезненная гримаса. Лицо его было бледным, а кожа вокруг губ отчетливо отливала синевой. Майкл присмотрелся к течению магии, и его глаза испуганно расширились.

– Перестань тратить силы на круг!

– Тогда нам всем придется очень быстро убегать. Или тебе придется убить Айзека. А я не думаю, что это его вина.

Майкл выругался сквозь зубы.

– Джен, у тебя есть телефон?

Она недоуменно посмотрела на него, но прежде, чем успела ответить, Джеймс покачал головой:

– Я уже вытянул все из ее и из своего. 

Майкл оглянулся. Айзек упал удачно – сверху его присыпало поднятыми ветром камнями и ветками, из-под которых он медленно и тяжело поднимался. Двигался он какими-то странными рывками.

– Что это с ним?

– Его что-то контролирует. Я облазил тут все – _вестигии_ указывали на духа, но им тут не пахло. – Джеймс облизал пересохшие губы и слегка поморщился. – Зато пахло Айзеком. Много и сильно.

Майкл соображал быстро. 

– Какова вероятность, что кто-то может договориться с духом?

– Не очень высокая. Духи вроде Коннора Маккуина не снисходят так просто. Им мало позволения убивать.

– Какова вероятность превратить духа вроде Коннора в ревенанта?

Джеймс сглотнул.

– Думаешь, Айзек умудрился прыгнуть выше головы, не совладать с заклинанием и?..

Майкл покачал головой.

– Если бы это было так, я бы не смог сегодня с ним общаться. Я бы почувствовал ревенанта в нем. Но он был чист. А это значит, что кто-то управляет ревенантом извне. 

В этот момент Айзек, вернее, то, что в нем жило, наконец-то выбралось из завала и направилось в сторону колумбария, формируя огненные шары и один за другим швыряя их в сидящую на ступенях троицу. Джеймс вздрагивал каждый раз, как очередной шар разбивался о невидимую стену, окружающую их.

– В Дублине на такое способны всего три мага. Ты, Айзек и Джеремайя.

– И ты, – улыбнулся Майкл, сжимая руку Джеймса.

– Подозреваешь меня? – криво усмехнулся Джеймс, вздрагивая от очередного удара.

– Наоборот. Знаю, чья это затея. Осталось только придумать, как нам отсюда выбраться. – Майкл огляделся. – Джен, у тебя есть пистолет?

Дженнифер одарила его нечитаемым взглядом.

– Что нужно сделать?

– Джеймс, продержись еще минутку. – Майкл еще раз сжал руку мужа, делясь силой, а затем разорвал контакт. Встав, он повернулся к Айзеку, склонил голову набок и пристально вгляделся в окружающую его магию. – Итак, детектив Лоуренс, сейчас нам с вами предстоит совместная операция. Ваша задача – по моему сигналу поразить цель в правое плечо. Постарайтесь не задеть ничего жизненно важного – Айзек наш друг, и я хотел бы сохранить его максимально невредимым.

Дженнифер аккуратно уложила Джеймса на ступеньки, достала пистолет и встала рядом с Майклом.

– Я готова.

Майкл никогда раньше не занимался связыванием духов. Однако прочитал на эту тему достаточно, чтобы действовать сейчас уверенно и обдуманно.

– На пуговицу словишь? – спросил Джеймс.

– А куда ж еще? – Майкл хмыкнул и с силой рванул пуговицу с рукава пальто. Критически осмотрев свисающие нитки, он повернулся к Дженнифер. – Мне нужно повреждение оболочки носителя и его кровь. Поэтому одновременно с твоим выстрелом нам придется разорвать защитный круг Джеймса – чтобы я вышел. Твоя задача после выстрела – максимально быстро спрятаться в колумбарии. Я могу рисковать собой и им, но не тобой.

– Я не…

– Это приказ, детектив Лоуренс.

– Слушаюсь, суперинтендант Фассбендер.

Майкл оглянулся на Джеймса. Тот кивнул и протянул руку к границе круга. 

– Не вздумай подставиться!

– Не вздумай терять сознание!

Джеймс криво улыбнулся и разорвал круг. Одновременно с этим прозвучал выстрел. Айзек охнул, схватившись за правое плечо. Между его пальцев выступила кровь. В два прыжка Майкл оказался рядом, отталкивая руку Айзека и накрывая его рану своей ладонью. Прикосновение обожгло холодом, моментально потекшим по рукам Майкла вверх, к плечам и шее. Не дожидаясь, пока призрачное присутствие доберется выше, Майкл затараторил заученные когда-то давно формулы.

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя Майкл устало опустился на ступеньки рядом с Джеймсом. Пуговица, зажатая в его скользкой от крови руке, нещадно холодила ладонь и едва заметно вибрировала. Айзек, пошатываясь, стоял перед ним, зажимая рану рукой.

– Что произошло? – хрипло спросил он, обведя мутным взглядом устроенный погром.

– Я бы хотел услышать это от тебя. Или от Толки. Можешь ее вызвать?

Айзек кивнул, закрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь на зове. В этот момент вернулась Дженнифер:

– Вот, ключи от машины, телефон и аптечка.

– Можешь заняться Джеймсом? – Майкл взял телефон и зарылся в список контактов. Он хотел бы сам заняться мужем, убедиться, что все в порядке, но слишком тряслись руки и чересчур много вопросов внезапно вылезло на повестку дня. По имени Анны в телефонной книге он попал только с третьего раза.

– Лиффи? Добрый день. Хотелось бы видеть вас как можно быстрее на кладбище Гласневин в сопровождении Поддл и Джеремайи. Ваше нахождение на территории госпожи Толки подтверждается моим разовым допуском.

– Майкл, что-то случилось? – голос Лиффи звучал встревоженно.

– Госпожа Лиффи, дело не терпит отлагательств и я буду благодарен вам за сотрудничество, дабы не усугубить сложившуюся ситуацию. Присутствие всех вышеназванных особ обязательно.

– Я поняла, господин Фассбендер, – Лиффи тоже перешла на официальный тон.

Положив трубку, Майкл оглянулся на склонившуюся над Джеймсом Джен.

– Как ты?

– Бывало и лучше, – улыбнулся Джеймс. Он был слишком бледен, но губы вновь начали обретать естественный цвет. Синюшные пятна, так испугавшие Майкла ранее, практически исчезли.

– Кровь остановилась, – отрапортовала Дженнифер, туго затягивая последнюю повязку. – Мне казалось, у него раны глубже.

– На мне все, как на собаке, – усмехнулся Джеймс, приподнимаясь и ощупывая повязки. Майкл подвинулся поближе, обнимая Джеймса и прижимая к себе. Тот опустил затылок ему на плечо и вздохнул.

К ним подошел Айзек.

– Толка прибудет через пятнадцать минут.

Он слабо поморщился, сжимая рану на плече. Майкл окинул его оценивающим взглядом и попросил Джен заняться вторым раненым. Айзек благодарно кивнул.

Толка приехала через двенадцать. Майкл оценил ее выдержку – первым делом она не бросилась к Айзеку, а степенно подошла к Майклу и сухо кивнула:

– Господин Фассбендер.

– Госпожа Толка.

– Судя по окружающему нас пейзажу, ваше расследование дало результаты.

– И весьма неожиданные.

Толка посмотрела на Айзека.

– Что с ним?

– Пулевое ранение. И одержимость.

– Что?! – Айзек с Толкой воскликнули одновременно.

Майкл помахал кулаком с зажатой в нем пуговицей.

– У меня тут мятежный дух, одна штука, изъятый из вашего мага. Собственно, убийства – его рук дело, – при этих словах Айзек вздрогнул. – А вот его ли вина – узнаем в ближайшие полчаса. Кстати, госпожа Толка, прошу простить мою наглость, но я позволил себе пригласить сюда Лиффи и Поддл. Их пребывание на вашей территории – под мою ответственность.

Толка недовольно нахмурилась, но спорить не стала – среди всех рек она отличалась наибольшим чувством уместности. Наверное, поэтому она была любимой рекой у Майкла.

– Что ты будешь делать?

– Думаю, Лиффи и Поддл прибудут не ранее, чем через час. Просто так ждать скучно, я предлагаю допросить нашего пленника.

– У тебя остались силы? – удивленно спросил Айзек.

Майкл обвел взглядом устроенный погром и усмехнулся:

– Как бы ни хотелось мне взять на себя половину ответственности за учиненный тут разбой, боюсь, это только твоих рук дело. Я больше парировал. К тому же, – Майкл прислушался к себе, – дух сейчас связан мною и твоей кровью. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы удержать его. Но я все же перестрахуюсь кругом.

– Помощь нужна? – спросил Джеймс.

– Лежи. – Майкл наклонился, поцеловал его в лоб. – Залечивайся.

Приготовления к допросу духа были недолгими. Майкл расчистил участок, выбрал из разбросанных палок ту, что поострее, и аккуратно начертил пентаграмму. Джеймс, поднявшись при помощи Дженнифер, доковылял до его творения и критически его изучил.

– Верхний правый луч подровняй.

– Я же сказал тебе лежать!

Джеймс лишь хмыкнул и, переступив с ноги на ногу, поудобнее оперся о Дженнифер. 

– Тебе нужна страховка, – сказал Джеймс. И, предупреждая возражения, продолжил: – Я обещаю не прибегать к магии в любом случае, кроме угрозы твоей жизни! Джен, если я буду падать на тебя, удержишь?

– Даже не сомневайся!

Майкл изучающе посмотрел на напарницу мужа. Она выглядела невероятно спокойно и невозмутимо, учитывая то, в какой переделке побывала. Это хорошо, за Джеймса в таком случае можно было не беспокоиться.

– Договорились.

Аккуратно переступив через нарисованные линии, Майкл разместил пуговицу посередине звезды. Отступив за пределы пентаграммы, он еще раз критически оглядел ее и глубоко вздохнул. Понеслись!

Стоило снять сдерживающие чары, как ревенант моментально попытался рвануться наружу. Напоровшись на пентаграмму, он яростно взвыл.

– Ну, привет. – От удара, прилетевшего в сдерживающие чары с той стороны, Майкл даже не поморщился. Ревенант оказался слабее, чем они предполагали. Скорее всего, он питался Айзеком, а после того, как Майкл разорвал их связь, остался со своими достаточно скромными силами. – Не желаешь представиться?

Ревенант перестал биться о стенки и завис по центру пентаграммы.

– Коннор Маккуин к вашим услугам, – кривая улыбка рассекла его полупрозрачное, покрытое оспинами и пятнами лицо. При жизни он явно не был красавцем, смерть же никого не красит. – Вы же?

– Суперинтендант Фассбендер, полиция Дублина.

– Бобби*****, неужели?! Как вы меня при жизни достали, в посмертии тоже житья от вас нету.

– Если бы вы в посмертии себя вели прилично, я бы понял ваши возмущения. А так… Коннор, кто тебя призвал?

– А что мне будет за сотрудничество? – в глубоко посаженных глазницах зажегся алчный огонек, Коннор практически прижался к сдерживающему барьеру.

– Могу показать, чего не будет. Не будет больно. – С этими словами Майкл влил немного силы в контур, заставляя призрака с воплем отшатнуться от него. – А еще будет полноценное погребение, и ты наконец обретешь покой. В противном случае я просто уничтожу тебя. В каком-то смысле мне это даже приятнее.

Коннор отлетел от барьера и завис в центре пентаграммы. Через пару долгих мгновений он заговорил:

– Его зовут Джеремайя.

Айзек громко выругался, дернувшись к барьеру. Толка удержала его на месте и выглядела бы абсолютно спокойной, если бы не страшное выражение ее глаз. Не хотелось бы Майклу, чтобы подобный взгляд был когда-то направлен на него.

– На что тебя закляли? – спросил Майкл.

– Меня привязали к костям. Их перезахоронили тут, но одна осталась у Джеремайи. Таким образом он мог контролировать меня вне зависимости от его и моего местоположения.

– Мог?

– Ты, суперинтендант, своим связыванием на крови перебил его связь.

Джеймс хмыкнул:

– Кровь всегда сильнее.

Майкл предупреждающе махнул ему, чтобы не отвлекал, и продолжил допрос:

– Какой был приказ?

– Убивать тех, на кого он укажет.

– Как ты убивал? 

– Первый раз – вселился в прохожего.

– А после?

– Он, – Коннор указал на Айзека, – появился на кладбище после первой жертвы. Джеремайя приказал вселиться в него, а если не получится – убить. Получилось, – он безумно улыбнулся. Дженнифер вздрогнула, а Толка еще крепче вцепилась в Айзека, чье лицо теперь отдавало явной зеленью.

– Всех остальных жертв ты убивал через Айзека?

– Да. Идеальный сосуд – в нем было достаточно магии, чтобы питаться, – Коннор наградил Айзека еще одной улыбкой.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Майкл и сосредоточился на магии. Во второй раз запечатывать призрака оказалось намного проще.

 

Лиффи с Джеремайей, официальным магом при дворе Поддл, явились через полчаса. За это время Джен успела принести всем кофе из ближайшей кофейни и захватить плед из машины Майкла. В него теперь был замотан Джеймс. Он сидел, прислонившись к Майклу, и мелкими глотками пил горячий шоколад. Его слегка трясло от ран и магического истощения.

– А где Поддл? – Толка заговорила первой. Джеймс дернулся подняться, но Майкл удержал его, крепче обнимая и прижимая к себе. Если реки ведут свою игру, он будет вести свою.

– Госпожа Поддл, к сожалению, не может изменять свои планы по мановению волшебной палочки. Я ее представитель, – Джеремайя брезгливо поморщился, оглядывая разгромленное кладбище. Он смотрелся достаточно фантасмагорично на фоне насыпи из земли, камней и поваленных деревьев – высокий, стройный, белокурый, в коричневом кашемировом пальто, небрежно повязанном шарфе и кепи в тон ему. Перчатками, зажатыми в правой руке, он нетерпеливо постукивал себя по бедру.

– Госпожа Лиффи, я просил вас привести Поддл, – тихо проговорил Майкл, не поднимаясь со ступеней и не отпуская Джеймса. – Ее отсутствие я трактую как то, что она не хочет отвечать за свои действия. Или за действия своих людей. Госпожа, вы готовы взять на себя ответственность за ее действия, намеренные и ненамеренные, приведшие к гибели троих людей и чуть не унесшие с собой жизни двух магов?

Лиффи задумчиво и слегка растерянно осмотрелась вокруг. Ее руки были опущены в глубокие карманы мешковатого пальто, а брови за толстой оправой очков сошлись в одну линию.

– Тебе грозила опасность?

– Мне – нет. А вот Айзеку и Джеймсу – да.

– Я вижу тут только троих магов, и ни один из них не оборо…

– Достаточно! – Лиффи вовремя оборвала Джеремайю. – Джерри, вызови Поддл. Это приказ.

Поморщившись, он поддернул брючины дизайнерских брюк и, аккуратно ступая между обломками, отошел в сторону.

– Что здесь все же произошло? – спросила Лиффи.

– Намеренное нарушение договора, границы и нападение на моих людей, – сказала Толка. Она стояла рядом с сидящим на ступеньках Айзеком, придерживая его плечо. Майкл улавливал исходящую оттуда магию, но не мог ее расшифровать – сила сущностей, завязанная на симбиоз с естественной человеческой магией, была ему непонятна. Майкл никогда особо не интересовался, какие преимущества дает принесение клятвы верности сущностям. Хотя, если судить по их с Джеймсом сосуществованию, они недалеко от рек ушли.

Лиффи охнула и посмотрела на Майкла:

– Я клянусь, я...

– Несколько недель назад, – перебив Анну, размеренно начал Майкл, из-под полуприкрытых век рассматривая вернувшегося к ним Джеремайю, – подземными водами, предположительно Поддл, было потревожено городское кладбище. Несколько могил конца позапрошлого века были подмыты и снесены вниз по течению. Останки собрали, перебрали и расквартировали по двум местам – часть оказалась захоронена там же, часть, в силу размытой земли, перевезли и перезахоронили на Гласневине. Среди прочих подмытых могил оказалась могила некоего Коннора Маккуина.

Джеремайя скучающе изучал собственный маникюр. Теперь он выглядел воплощенным спокойствием и терпением – его оторвали от, несомненно, более важных дел.

– Этот Коннор – не кто иной, как ревенант, призванный сильным магом. И вселенный в присутствующего здесь Айзека.

Джеремайя фыркнул.

– Я никогда не понимал, отчего тебя считают вторым магом Дублина, если ты даже совладать с ревенантом не в состоянии.

– Если бы титулы раздавались по заслугам, тогда, несомненно, именно ты был бы первой сволочью Дублина, – парировал Айзек.

– Ты не в том положении, чтобы демонстрировать свое остроумие, Джеремайя, – Майкл предпочел вмешаться до того, как эти двое ввяжутся в очередную ссору.

– И в каком же, по-твоему, я положении? – фыркнул тот.

– В пяти минутах от выдвижения официальных обвинений в злоупотреблении магией, нарушении договора, нанесении вреда не-магической части Дублина, трех убийствах и двух покушениях. Это если отвечать за проступки своей покровительницы будешь ты. Если же госпожа Поддл соизволит почтить нас своим присутствием, то я готов признать тебя виновным лишь в злоупотреблении, поскольку остальное ты явно выполнял по приказу.

Лицо Джеремайи не дрогнуло, но скулы окрасились румянцем.

– Большей нелепости я от тебя еще не слышал. Это даже бредовее твоего заявления о женитьбе на животном, сидящим у тебя на коленях.

Джеймс дернулся, ощерившись и сверкая глазами. Майкл покрепче обхватил его поперек груди, прижимая к себе:

– Джеймс, не потревожь раны. Джеремайя, – голос Майкла зазвучал резко и зло, – я бы на твоем месте выбирал слова. Когда прибудет Поддл?

– Скоро, – фыркнул тот.

– Мы подождем, – кивнул Майкл.

– Сколь бы ни смехотворно было задавать этот вопрос, но все же, какие у вас есть доказательства? Ты, Майкл, поведал нам занимательную историю, но почему бы не предположить, что это Айзек призвал духа, не сумел с ним справиться и теперь пытается замять ситуацию твоими руками?

– У меня есть одно доказательство, но его хватит с лихвой на все. И я предпочту подождать прибытия Поддл. Очень хотелось бы услышать ее сторону истории.

– Всем хотелось бы этого, – медленно проговорила Толка. – Если мои люди погибли из-за очередного сумасбродства этой старухи, то, клянусь волнами, это действительно закончится войной. Если же… 

– Толка, прошу тебя, не горячись, – до сих пор молчавшая Лиффи подошла к ним с Айзеком и протянула руки ладонями вверх. – Если это все вина Поддл, она понесет ответственность. Но давай не рушить договор?

Толка посмотрела на протянутые в предложении мира ладони и, фыркнув, отвернулась. Впрочем, напряжение, ощущавшееся между ними с Лиффи, постепенно начало убывать. Лиффи улыбнулась, присела на ступеньку ниже Майкла и повернулась к нему:

– Какое бы ты как верховный маг Дублина не принял решение, я поддержу тебя. Я слишком долго закрывала глаза на ее сумасбродства.

– Спасибо, Анна.

Поддл любила, когда ее ждут. Ей нравилось вести себя, как непризнанной королеве. Однако в этот раз вся помпезность ее прибытия пропала втуне. Джеремайя, как преданный лакей, подал ей руку и аккуратно провел через завалы.

– Анна, ты не могла решить все вопросы без меня? – недовольно вопросила она. – У меня есть намного более приятные занятия, чем тратить свое время на вас.

– Госпожа Поддл, добрый день. Я благодарен вам за то, что вы наконец-то осчастливили нас своим присутствием, – Майкл заговорил прежде, чем Анна успела ответить. Его голос звучал холодно и строго. – Я бы пожал вам руку, но у меня тут раненый муж, и не хотелось бы тревожить его больше необходимого.

Поддл, поморщившись, поглядела на Джеймса, потом перевела взгляд на Майкла.

– Фассбендер, все продолжаешь упорствовать в своем бесстыдстве?

– А вы – в своих попытках излечиться от скуки посредством нарушения всех границ и запретов?

Пару мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Майкл сосредоточился на силе и спокойно встретил кипящий гневом взгляд Поддл. Их дуэль была прервана Толкой:

– Поддл, я жду твоих объяснений. Твое присутствие здесь так же неприятно мне, как и тебе. И чем быстрее мы все выясним, тем меньше времени вынуждены будем провести вместе.

– Вначале мне нужно понимать, в чем меня обвиняют… на сей раз.

– В нарушении договора и границ, повлекшее за собой гибель троих подданных присутствующей здесь Толки, а также угрозу жизни и здоровью двух присутствующих здесь магов.

Поддл пожала плечами:

– Ни я, ни мои люди не нарушали границ. До сегодня, но это – вынужденная мера, санкционированная верховным магом.

– Что вы можете сказать про размытое городское кладбище и перезахороненные оттуда останки?

– Я выпустила воды порезвиться. Мне порой тоже солнечный свет не помешает.

– Поддл, прошу тебя, – вступила Анна. – Дело серьезное и…

– Анна, у них нет доказательств, – фыркнул Джеремайя. С прибытием Поддл его самоуверенность достигла невиданных ранее высот. – Все, что есть у Фассбендера – это недоказанная одержимость милейшего Айзека и мнимое нападение на его песика.

Майкл широко и очень жутко улыбнулся. Затем отпустил Джеймса и протянул руку к Джеремайе:

– Надеюсь, плененного духа для дачи показаний нам всем будет достаточно, – с этими словами он раскрыл ладонь, демонстрируя ему пуговицу.

Джеремайя дернулся к карману пальто, но Майкл покачал головой:

– Твою связь с Коннором я уже перебил. Но спасибо за еще одну улику. – Он повернулся к Дженнифер. – Джен, посидишь с Джеймсом? Пока я арест произведу.

В этот момент произошло одновременно три вещи – Майкл повернулся спиной к Джеремайе, тот попытался атаковать его, но Поддл успела раньше. Резко обернувшись, Майкл увидел, как Джеремайя, держась за грудь, тяжело оседает на землю.

Поддл, брезгливо глянув на тело у своих ног, отступила от него:

– Давно уже пора было менять мага. Джерри слишком многое о себе мнил, – стряхнув с плеча невидимую пылинку, она повернулась к Толке. – Кровь за кровь тебя устроит?

Толка покачала головой.

– Я требую лишения тебя права вводить нового мага в свой двор. Сроком на пятьдесят лет.

– Тридцать. По десять за каждую жертву.

– Пятьдесят. И ни днем меньше. В этот раз ты заигралась.

Поддл пожала плечами, а Лиффи сказала:

– Я поддерживаю требование Толки. Майкл?

– Я поддерживаю требование Толки. – Майкл медленно спустился по ступеням, присел на корточки у тела Джеремайи и внимательно осмотрел его. Принесение клятвы верности сущности порой может привести и к такому безрадостному исходу. Он поднялся, отряхнул землю с брюк, и посмотрел на Поддл. – Уважаемые реки, я выдвигаю собственное требование – признать за Джеймсом статус и права полноценного мага и моего преемника.

Лиффи ахнула, Толка тихонько хмыкнула. Поддл поджала губы, на ее щеках вспыхнул злой румянец.

– Что ты…

– Ваш маг не без вашего ведома, а может, и по вашей указке чуть не погубил троих сильнейших магов Дублина. Так что все, что я себе позволяю, – это лишь забота о будущем соблюдении договора. Если меня не станет, должен остаться кто-то, кто сможет удерживать нейтралитет.

– Я поддерживаю его требование, – после продолжительной тишины сказала Лиффи. Ее лицо было нахмуренным, и на Поддл она даже не посмотрела.

– Мы тоже поддерживаем требование верховного мага Дублина, – сказала Толка. – Вместе с обещанием ему и Джеймсу одной услуги.

Майкл повернулся к Толке:

– Спасибо. Большое спасибо. Я ценю ваше расположение.

– Мы оба, – подал голос Джеймс. – Спасибо госпожа Толка. Спасибо, госпожа Лиффи.

Все повернулись к Поддл.

– Анна, я разочарована.

– Я тоже, – тихо ответила она. – Принимай их предложение, Поддл. Пока я не добавила своего условия.

Поддл гневно сверкнула глазами:

– Я поддерживаю и принимаю оба ваши требования. Но ты об этом пожалеешь, Фассбендер! И вы все – тоже! – процедила она. Затем развернулась и, даже не оглянувшись на все еще лежащее на земле тело Джеремайи, покинула кладбище.

Лиффи, еще раз принеся извинения Толке и Майклу, поспешила за ней. 

– Они покинут твою территорию, и действие гарантированного мною одноразового допуска у них закончится, – повернулся к Толке Майкл.

– Спасибо. – Она подошла к Майклу и пожала ему руку. Потом подалась вперед, крепко обняла и шепнула: – Спасибо, что спас Айзека.

Майкл неловко обнял ее в ответ, затем отступил:

– Спасибо, что помогли с Джеймсом.

– Это наименьшее, чем я могла извиниться за доставленные неприятности. Помните, услуга!

– Спасибо, от нас обоих.

Джеймс подошел к Майклу, обнял левой рукой за талию, правую протянул Толке. Она охотно ответила на рукопожатие.

– Береги себя и мужа, – подмигнула она и, взяв Айзека под руку, повела его к выходу.

Проводив их глазами, Майкл глубоко вздохнул и оглядел окружающий их пейзаж. Да уж, работы на пару часов, не меньше.

Рядом с Майклом тихонько откашлялись. Повернувшись, он увидел Дженнифер.

– Все закончилось?

– Можно сказать и так. По крайней мере, вы дело закроете – убийца вон там лежит, – он указал на тело Джеремайи. – Поможешь мне? Отведи Джеймса в машину, пока я тут приберусь.

Дженнифер усмехнулась:

– За это ты мне будешь должен еще большее объяснение.

Майкл улыбнулся в ответ:

– Давай так. Вы с Джеймсом ждете меня в машине, а после мы едем к нам домой и я постараюсь ответить на все твои вопросы. Идет?

– То есть _Обливиэйт_ в вашем мире не существует?

– То есть аналоги есть, но зачем? Я думаю, Джеймс не будет против напарника, которому он сможет не врать. А с суперинтендантом Сингером я вопрос решу.

Джен, уже успевшая взять под руку Джеймса, резко обернулась:

– Погоди, он знает?!

– А как ты думаешь? – хмыкнул Джеймс. – И сэр Йен – тоже!

Полюбовавшись на удивленное выражение лица Дженнифер, Майкл махнул рукой:

– Ладно, идите. Мне бы тут до ночи управиться – терпеть не могу колдовать при свете фонарей. Джеймс, вызовешь потом экспертную команду и отчитаешься Сингеру?

– Ок. Ждем в машине.

Джеймс поцеловал Майкла в щеку и, тяжело опираясь о Джен, поковылял к выходу.

Проследив, чтоб они оба благополучно дошли до выхода, Майкл размял кисти и принялся за работу. Уже вечерело, а он действительно не любил колдовать ночью.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Сноски:
> 
> * Название реки – Толка – на ирландском звучит как “An Tulcha”, что в переводе означает "наводнение, потоп".
> 
> ** Дублин – ирл. Dubh Linn: dubh → чёрный и linn → заводь, пруд.
> 
> *** В декабре 1997 года река Поддл подмыла жилой комплекс, расположенный на этой реке, и затопила подземную парковку на Ньюмаркет-сквер.
> 
> **** В своем романе «Поминки по Финнегану» Джеймс Джойс персонифицировал Лиффи (а также все реки мира и библейскую Еву) в образе Анны Ливии.
> 
> ***** Бобби – сленговое название британской полиции, произошедшее от краткого имени основателя и первого начальника полиции сэра Роберта (Боба) Пила. Вообще-то ирландская полиция называется Гарда. Но основана она была только в 1922 году после того, как Ирландия стала независимой. Поскольку Макконор умер в конце XIX века, то автор с бетой посчитали, что здесь уместнее будет сленговое название британской полиции.


End file.
